odio_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Ukungavumelani
Ukungavumelani, shortened Kunga, is the god of Chaos. He has a real name, but no one knows it. If someone were to know his name they'd be able to call on him and make him do their bidding, so whenever this happens Kunga erases their memories. He was the headgod before Pakshee, and made a gigantic mess which Pakshee has to clean up. Hitsuji and Sedgley "like" him, since he unknowingly messes with her plans, and is such a distraction at times that she doesn't have the time to take a closer look at Hitsuji and Sedgley's scheming. Kunga often disguises himself (one of his powers is that he can take the appearance of someone else, though he always seems to get a critical detail wrong, like making the nose too big, or messing up the skin color). He travels over the earth, unwittingly creating chaos wherever he goes, giving Pakshee major headaches. Because no one is able to track him properly Pakshee has send spies to report his whereabouts and what he's doing at the moment to her, but they are never able to follow Kunga properly, always too late to report when something catastrophic has already happened. Kunga is not an evil god, he's chaotic neutral. Description Appearance He's tall, handsome and always sports a big smile. His hair is shave on one side, and curly blue on the other. He is black, and has a fairly great physique from his love for dancing. Personality Kunga would forget his head if it wasn't attached (and if he didn't have Pateshka, his messenger). He is absolutely chaotic, as you would expect. He loves partying, and is great with making friends though. Somehow he has a knack for making people like him, despite messing things up everywhere he goes. He is very positive, and loves dancing and making music. He loves to travel the earth to meet new people, or to learn about new interesting things. The thing he loves most of all is messing with people and playing pranks though. He is a great fan of prank youtubers, and if he had any idea how the platform worked he would be super popular already. Messenger His messenger is Pateshka, a penguin, and therefor she is unable to fly. Which brings its own challenges... Pateshka tries to keep his chaos to a minimum, but he's always a step ahead of her (sometimes literally). Whenever she has finally caught up with the god he has already left the place and went somewhere else to wreak havoc. She loves the man to bits though. Creations When Kunga was headgod he created a little squirrel called Yam. Yam is not what you'd expect from a creation of a chaotic god like Kunga, but appearances deceive. If anyone could look inside Yam's mind, they find that it's quite chaotic, in a purely violent way. Name meaning The name Ukungavumelani means discord in Zulu. Design Kunga is one of the most recently designed gods, and didn't have a design or name before this one. quick sketch kunga3.PNG|Sketches to decide his looks (2019) quick sketch kunga 4.PNG|Quick sketch to get a feel for the character (2019) Kungatraveloutfits.gif|gif of kunga's colorful outfit choices (gif might not work..) (2019) Category:Characters